Detention with the Akatsuki
by demonfox2341
Summary: "Sakura you have no idea what detention with the Akatsuki will do to you"All her friends worried.Sakura didn't want to spend an hour with criminals
1. Chapter 1

First Akatsuki story hope you like it and please review

"I cant believe it you got detention Sakura"the blond boy with blue eyes took the detention slip from her. Sakura Haruno straight A student perfect everything and has never gotten in trouble until now .She got to school late and for no reason they gave her detention that's Konoha school rules for you this school was strict and made everyone obey their rules if not detention for one ever who went against the school rules just a few trouble makers."Ya Sakura me and you in detention together"Kiba yelled and smiled at her he was a trouble maker but not those super trouble makers that have gotten suspended he looked at the slip and his smile turned into a laugh."Sakura you have detention in room 101"He just burst into laugh scratching his shinny brown hair."Wow you have it bad Sakura that place is scary"Hinata hid from everyone behind her cousin. Sakura wondered why she had it bad it was just 1 hour and 101 didn't seem like a scary place at all well she didn't know much about it like her friends did."Room 101 whats wrong with it"Sakura had no idea why they were laughing at her in this point.

"Are you stupid Sakura"Shikamaru hit her on the head and laughed at her thinking she was just acting she just looked at them with a serious look she wasn't joking."Room 101 is were the Akatsuki get detention oh and Temari and Kankuro"Sasuke stood behind all of them not showing any emotion. The Akatsuki were a big gang in Konoha even if they were just teens they showed no mercy to anyone who came there way they were all boys except for one of the girls but she kinda acted like a boy and would pound you like one."I don't wanna go"Sakura was now officially scared she didn't want to be in a room with criminals ."They won't touch you just go with Kankuro and Temari"Gaara brother of Temari and Kankuro stood next to her patting her head softly."Thank you Gaara well I'm late now see you guys in an 1 hour"Sakura ran off to her grave her new hell."Shes dead meat"Ino just cracked up and hit the lockers."Yep"Naruto watched as Sakura ran to detention class.

Sakura reached the door it didn't look that bad from the little window on the side everyone was sitting and quiet not moving or making a noise she turned the door nob and opened the door."Do you think detention is a place were you can come any time your 30 minutes late you'll be spending the next 3 days here if you misbehave"The scary looking teacher looked at her her with a death glare."I'm sorry"She bent her head and walked to the seat next to Kankuro and Temari."Okay all you here are no good kids who teachers don't want in there class so stay here and be quiet I got my eyes on you especially you Pein I'm watching you"The teacher walked out and locked the door. Sakura looked back at the boy so called Pein he didn't look so scary besides his piercings but a pretty normal kid."I never thought I would live to see the day when little Sakura gets detention"Kankuro smiled at her then got a bad glare from Temari."Sakura has always had some evil in her right honey"Temari was the nice one of all the sand siblings well nice to her at least."Hey Temari Kankuro why don't you introduce me to your little hot pink friend"A boy with blond hair similar to Naruto's and blue eyes and hair like Ino's stood behind them."Back off Deidara she wouldn't be interested in a retard like you"Temari threw her bag at him."That's not what you said last night"Temari's face turned red Deidara just laughed in the side of them not knowing what was going to happen."You Idiot"Temari punched him right in the head and stepped on him crushing his back Sakura had no reason but to giggle detention didn't seem that bad yet."Hi I'm Sakura Haruno"She smiled at him and gave him a kick."What was that for"He got up and crossed his arms like a little kid."No one disses on Temari with out me into it"She smiled and sat back down giving him the hand."Oh hell no pinky wanna take it outside"Sakura suddenly got up and gave him a bad look."Be glad to"She kicked him right in the balls causing him to fall on the floor."That what you get for picking on a girl you always get beat"Pein stood next to Sakura and picked Deidara up.I didn't seem like he liked Sakura at all she was trouble to him.

"Deidara got his ass owned already"A kid with red hair and honey brown eyes stood at the door."Sasori its so like you to be late"Konan the only Akatsuki girl pulled him the seemed like the aggressive type that would beat you limb from just took her seat not wanting other Akatsuki stood in the back."Sorry Tobi's late"A goofy looking boy ran in the room yelling.  
(In this story Tobi has no mask and he looks like Obito Madara is just to old to be in high school)."Tobi shut your faget ass up"Deidara was still in pain."Did senpai get hit by a girl again"Tobi had the voice of a little kid they all turned their attention to Sakura who was trying her best to ignore them."So you did this to our idiot get ready for a life of hell"The girl spoke."Konan stop it"Kankuro got up.  
"Shut it boy no one hits an Akatsuki and gets away with it right Temari"She had beat up Temari in the 3rd grade yep they were a gang since then she got Sakura by the hair."Ready pink bitch I'll clean my ass with you"Konan pulled her hair .Sakura only had one thing to do fight back."When you are bitch"Sakura hit Konan with her elbow right in stomach. Pein watched as the to girls almost killed each other Hidan finally pulled them apart."If both of you bitches don't calm your little whore attitudes I fuck you up my self"He pushed them both."This isn't over bitch"Konan whipped the blood off her just looked at the pink haired girl who was she? how does some one so weak looking be so strong to actually hit Konan that hard the teacher walked in...

First Akatsuki story hope you like it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruno detention 1 weeks"She yelled at Sakura then slammed the door leaving them alone again. Konan's eyes were filled with rage she wanted to rip Sakura's head off. "Your lucky that teacher came if not I would have killed you"Konan yelled at Sakura so loud some one from the outside came in the detention place."We all know you can't beat up Sakura"A boy with red eyes and black hair waked in he looked mature and he wore the same Akatsuki jacket(not cloak) as them."Right little Sakura"She knew who this stranger was her friends brother her x crush."Itachi"She smiled at him its been about 3 months since they have seen each other."Itachi you know this old hag this ugly bitch"Konan looked straight at Sakura and yelled at her."No I only know the sweet straight A student Sakura Haruno class B"Itachi took a seat next to Sakura."Well that straight A girl fucked up Deidara like nothing"Sasori laughed at Deidara who was still in pain on the floor."Ask Sasuke why he got that scar on his lip"Itachi patted Sakura's head and smiled which was unusual for him."And she beat the fucking crap out of that dumb bitch Konan"Hidan usually cursed at everything every sentence had to have a bad word in it."Should I also mention Sakura took 5 years of Karate 3 years of kick boxing and 1 year of boxing"Sakura blushed she didn't know Itachi knew this much about her usually he just smiled and ignored her.

"Sakura is a bad girl Tobi is good"Tobi acted like his dumb self. Kankuro and Temari pulled Sakura away from the Akatsuki dropping her on the seat next to Kankuro."Sakura its best if you stay away from them while your here believe us"Temari whispered to Sakura's ear making sure no one herd them."She looks good enough to eat"Zetsu sniffed Sakura's hair and laughed.(Zetsu wasn't weird looking in this story he was just a normal boy with green and black hair and green eyes he was tall and skinny to when he means yummy to eat usually he wants to do them).Sakura got scared and punched him right on the head."Oh my god I'm sorry"Sakura got up and helped him up to his feet he had a bump on his head it was big."See how hard she hits whose next Pein how bout you think you can take her"Itachi laughed but stopped when he saw Pein's serious face it was scary."I'll take he on"Sasori got up from his chair and walked towards Sakura he got close to her."Gimme your best shot"He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. It really mad her mad she hit him right in the stomach hard making him loose his breathe."I should have kept my mouth shut"Sasori got up and dragged himself to his chair."This bitch ain't nothing"Konan pulled Sakura's hair and dropped her to the floor."Konan Sakura get up"Itachi pulled both of their hairs and threw them into the closet."Until the end of detention you'll be in here"Itachi closed the door and laughed."You know they are going to kill each other in there"Pein tried to open the door but it was locked."Sakura is claustrophobic and Konan is a sucker for people in pain"Itachi knew what he was doing the closet was really small.

"You bitch I'll kill you in here"Konan yelled trying to hit her but she stopped when she saw was breathing heavy and holding her chest she looked in pain."Oh my god Sakura are you okay"Konan bent down to the floor and helped her up."I'm...claustrophobic...I cant breathe"Sakura held her chest taking deep breaths. Konan didn't know what to do so she took out water from her backpack."Drink this Sakura and take one deep breath"She handed her the stuff and Sakura did what she was she started breathing better and calmed down she forgot that she was in a tiny room now."Thank you Konan and...I'm sorry for hitting you and saying what I said"Konan couldn't believe it no one had ever apologized to her ever."Its okay and..I'm sorry to Deidara did deserve it"They laughed inside.  
They spent most of their time talking with each other and next thing you know they were great friends.

"How long have we been here and why is it so quiet"Sakura put her ear on the door trying to hear if the Akatsuki or Temari were still here."It seems quiet a little to quiet"Konan pulled out her little knife."Konan what are you doing"Sakura backed away from the door and was getting scared."Don't be a chicken I'm just gonna open the door"Konan picked the lock and finally opened room was empty and all the lights were turned off was the school closed?"Dam it they left us in here good thing I know a way out"Konan opened the window next to the teachers desk."Its 9 they left us in here for 5 hours and plus were on the second story of the school"Sakura watched as Konan jumped out of the window."Dont be a chicken come on jump"Konan yelled at was many things but a chicken tied her hair back and jumped out of the window and actually made it."They're you go now I guess we have to go home now"Konan walked forward and noticed Sakura as walking her way."You live this side to come on lets walk together"Konan walked back to walked Sakura home since she was such a chicken.

Sakura got a text from Ino "Sakura I here that you and that akatsuki girl are friends now I say you stay away all she wants is for you to do her home work"Ino always gave her negative comments.

then she got a text from Konan"Hey I know that we all just met you how would you like to hang out with us after school"

Hanging out with the Akatsuki was that a good idea?okay thanks and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura texted to Ino

"Like I cared what you think"

She texted to Konan

"Sure why not"

Sakura thought maybe today's detention would be more fun since Temari and Kankuro aren't there to ruin it for her.

Dentition...

Sakura came to detention with Konan she had been talking to Konan all day and hanging out with her and not her other friends."Maybe today we all can get along with out us having to fight"Sakura laughed and opened the door the Akatsuki were sitting and talking with each other but got quiet when they walked in."See my plan worked there friends now"Itachi cheered and danced around which is out of character. Deidara gave a death glare to Sakura he had to have a ice pack on his balls for 3 hours because of her."Maybe we can all introduce our selves to her"Konan gave them a bad look then sat in her favorite spot."Hi I'm Tobi and I'm a good boy"He yelled at poked Sakura's head."I'm the guy you messed up his head Zetsu"He had a bandage on his forehead covering his bump."Sorry about that"Sakura laughed at him."I'm Hidan that's all I'm fucking saying"Hidan sat on his chair cursing and reading his bible."I'm Kakuzu but its not like if you care"He looked scary he had a lot of scars on his face and arms(not like in Naruto he doesn't look deform).Some one ran into the class room yelling."Wow were have you been Kisame"Itachi went back to his evil emo self."Here there I got chased by the principle again fuck I hate this school"He didn't even notice Sakura until Pein told him.(Kisame wasn't blue here just had dark blue hair and blue eyed).Sakura knew who he was Kisame 11th grader captain of the swimming team."Oh hey I'm Kisame just another boy ha no need to be scared of me"Sakura hated when people thought she was a scary cat."Why the hell should I be afraid of you"She crossed her arms and looked back."I forgot to mention she was the one who injured Deidara Sasori and Zetsu"Pein smiled when he said that."Really I envy you I always wanted to hit Deidara my princess"He kissed her hand."Bad mistake Kisame get ready for hell"Sasori remembered when he kissed her. Sakura didn't look mad but she was laughing."Whats the big idea when I kissed you I got hit and he doesn't"Sasori got mad."Did I say you can talk"Sakura yelled at him with all her voice."No sorry"Sasori was now officially scared of her the rest of detention was boring.

"Ready Sakura were hitting the mall you me Kisame and Sasori"Sakura got her things and ran outside with her. Pein spent the rest of his day thinking who was Sakura and why did they meet her.  
"Sakura were going walking if that's okay with you"Konan put her books into her locker and kicked it for no reason."No its okay with me keeps us in shape"She laughed but at them.  
"It will take more than a walk to keep you guys in shape"He laughed more at Sakura."I think Sakura is skinny look I can put my arm around her waist"Kisame put his arms around her waist and laughed."Yeah how about this"Sakura hit him in the stomach with her elbow."Finally some one else gets hit"Sasori laughs at Kisame for actually thinking Sakura was nice."So you wanna get hit to"She laughed and ran after him."No Sakura no"He ran fast hoping she wouldn't catch up he laughed while he ran."I haven't heard Sasori laugh in a long time"Konan leaned on her locker."Ya but I haven't seen Pein smile in a long time either and she made him smile today"Kisame sat on the floor trying to get air."Its kinda good we met her though she makes all of us laugh and smile"Konan got her bag and walked away."How bout you guys entertain her while I go home okay thanks"She walked out of the school.

Sakura and Sasori finally came back 30 minutes later. Kisame had left a note on Konan's locker."Hey Sakura and Sasori I left home and so did Konan have fun but no to much p.s take care of my princess"Sasori read the note out loud."I guess we go home now"Sakura picked up her bag to her shoulder."If you want I don't have to be home till 1 am wanna go out?please don't hit me"He held his book to his face."I guess and if you say don't hit me I'm going to hit you"She laughed and walked ahead."Wait would you rather spend a day at some cheap movies or at my house"Sakura hit him with her bag."I don't think so how bout we go some were safer like my house with my big brother"She laughed."Okay I just don't have any cash on me"He emptied his pockets."Ha cheap"She took his hand and ran out the school to her house.

"Yuki I'm home so behave"She pulled Sasori into the kitchen were Yuki was at."Its you"Yuki threw a knife straight at were Sasori was at thank god it didn't hit him."Sorry I was practicing for class"Yuki laughed at poor scared Sasori."I can see hes your brother"Sasori plucked out the knife from the wall."What is that suppose to mean Sasori"Sakura took the knife from him and gave it to Yuki."Yuki here is a cop hes looking for the Akatsuki that's why I brought you here"Sakura took a gun out of the drawer."Fuck I'm screwed"Sasori put his hands up."Just kidding but the gun is real I could blow your head right off right now"She put the gun away. Sasori felt like he was gonna cry."Me and Sasori are gonna be upstairs k"Sakura pulled him away from her crazy brother."I got my eyes no you actually I don't do what ever like if I cared"He began to cook for himself."Sakura I didn't know you liked me that way"Sasori laughed and followed her she opened her door her room was huge and colorful."why did you bring me up here"Sasori sat on her bed and bounced around."I don't know I rather hang out with some one like you than a boring person like Sasuke or Naruto"Sasori just laughed when she said that."Okay I can be fun"He kissed her right on her lips Sakura didn't mind she liked it. Sakura knew Sasori wasn't the guys who just kiss but she didn't care no more.

wow what a whore jk I love Sakura okay review


End file.
